1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to system and methods for power saving modes in devices, and more particularly to power saving modes via device location identification.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers purchasing household appliances are currently being subject to, in an increasing manner, power consumption restriction from varying local, state and federal regulations. However, because power consumption regulations may vary based on the location of the consumer, and generally the consumer will want to have the highest performing specifications for a product according to their location, product manufacturers are faced with having to produce numerous variations of what would have been the same product.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a means for identifying the location of an electronic device, and adjust the power consumption of the device accordingly. At least some of these objections will be met in the following description.